


Frustrated Yet Horny

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Horny Pete Wentz, M/M, annoyed mikey, get ur blowjobs, mentioned top pete wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: pete gets horny and gets a frustrated busy mikey to suck him off
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Frustrated Yet Horny

**Author's Note:**

> charlie i know ur gonna read this so hello

“mikeyyyyy…” pete yelled as he walked down the hall into the kitchen. “whaaaaat?” mikey responded, not looking up from the carton of milk he was trying, and struggling, to open. 

“i’m hornyyyyy,” he answered, laying his head on mikeys shoulder dramatically. he had spent his whole day watching his boyfriend do various tasks around the house, from sweeping the porch to dusting the various surfaces, and he had had enough. he would not be toyed around like this. he knew mikey wore those jeans to torment him. “pleaaaaaase?” 

mikey rolled his eyes and opened the milk, splashing the while liquid on his face. “fine, pete. one blowjob. after that i rented a movie on amazon,” he sighed, pulling his sleeve down to start wiping off the milk before pete grabbed his arm. “leave it. it’s hot,” he said, kissing mikey. “thanks honey. i really need it.” 

mikey nodded as a form of saying you’re welcome and put the milk in the fridge. “i kinda wanted to suck you off anyway,” he said with a smirk and leading to their bedroom. 

they walked in and mikey shoved pete on the bed. “as much as i wanted to do this, there’s cleaning to be done and a movie to be watched,” he said. “so hurry up and take off your pants,” he said, taking off his zip up hoodie and tee shirt. “so bossy. it’s weird, since i’m normally giving orders,” he said in response, taking off his pants. 

mikey ran his hands down his body before beginning to stroke pete’s dick. pete groaned as mikey switched hands to lick his right hand before continuing with his first hand. “so fucking horny all the time.. ever heard of a good porno and a cum sock?” mikey muttered despite being extraordinarily happy pete wanted a blowjob. 

pete started moaning and mikey laid a kiss on his lips before moving his oral focuses toward his dick. “mikey, ahh, you’re so good at this,” pete moaned, putting his hand in mikeys hair. mikey didn’t stop bobbing his head, only stopping to lick his dick or jerk him off some. pete panted and moaned as mikey sucked him. “c-cumming!” pete screamed as he came in mikeys mouth. mikeys never been one for swallowing, he usually spits it on pete’s dick, but today he was feeling different. he wasn’t going to fuck so he kissed pete, spitting his cum into his mouth. “love you, pete,” he said, putting on his clothes and fixing his hair.

pete layed on the bed, holding his cum in his mouth and finally feeling relived. god he fucking loves his boyfriend. he would have to give him some hickeys during the movie. as a thank you, of course. he swallowed the cum and put on his clothes before helping mikey mop.


End file.
